In a process of manufacturing a display device such as an organic electroluminescent touch display device, it is necessary to sequentially bond a touch layer to a polarizer, a display panel to the touch layer, and a cover plate to the polarizer. In each bonding process, there is a certain fit tolerance, which accordingly can cause a wide frame for the display device. At present, it increases production cost to realize a narrow frame.